The Way Life Should Be
by Sam Sanders
Summary: [Richie/Eddie] Ashley avait tout planifié: retourner à Derry, trouver un logement, trouver un boulot, se fondre dans la masse des gens du Maine et suivre les traces de son père, éventuellement comprendre. Mais elle n'avait pas prévu la maison de Neibolt street, elle n'avait pas prévu l'homme à moitié mort, elle n'avait pas prévu les souvenirs et les terreurs nocturnes.
1. Derry

Ne vous fiez pas à l'OC, c'est bien un Eddie/Richie, elle est juste là pour aider, elle eest sympa, promis.

L'histoire se passe pendant l'été 2019 (soit trois ans après les événements du chapitre 2)

(Je poste ceci sur un coup de tête, j'espère ne pas le regretter)

* * *

**2019**

_Bienvenue à Derry_

_La vie telle qu'elle devrait l'être_

Ashley grimaça en apercevant l'immense dessin, tracé à la peinture blanche sur les briques rouges du premier bâtiment de la ville. Ce stupide castor et ce stupide slogan étaient une des rares choses dont elle se souvenait.

Ashley était née et avait grandi à Derry. Du moins jusqu'à ses six ans, âge qu'elle venait de fêter lorsque son père avait finalement cédé aux idées noires qui le rongeaient depuis tant d'année en se jetant dans le canal. Les gens qu'elle rencontrait se trouvaient toujours désolés quand elle en venait à raconter cet épisode de sa vie. Mais, en vérité, elle en souffrait assez peu. On ne souffre pas des choses dont on ne se souvient pas. Pendant son adolescence, elle avait réussi à tirer quelques informations de sa mère, mais celle ci semblait, elle aussi, avoir peu de souvenirs de l'évènement. Elles avaient mis ça sur le compte du choc et du chagrin. En revanche, ce dont Ashley se souvenait, c'est de la peur qui avait déformé le visage de sa mère quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle partait pour Derry.

C'était un mardi soir, au mois de mai. Dehors, le soleil était sur le point de se coucher et ses rayons orangés donnaient une atmosphère étrange à leur salon. Dorothy, sa mère, lisait le dernier livre de Bill Denbrough sur le fauteuil vert qui se trouvait près de la cheminée. Sa mère détestait ce fauteuil. Presque autant qu'elle détestait les livres d'horreur. Mais le fauteuil avait appartenu à son père, et les Denbrough avait vécu dans la même rue qu'eux, à Derry, donc elle continuait à supporter les deux. Ashley lui avait annoncé, ce soir là, qu'elle retournait à Derry. Dorothy avait fait tomber son livre au sol et, après lui avoir demandé si elle en était sûre, elle s'était mise à pleurer. Ashley se souvenait parfaitement de ce soir là, des larmes et des supplications de sa mère. Et des mots de celle-ci, juste avant qu'elle ne parte s'isoler dans sa chambre.

_"Fais ce que tu veux, ma fille. Mais il faut que tu sache... A Derry, tu ne trouveras rien d'autre que la folie des hommes"_

Dorothy Ingerman était la reine des arts dramatiques. Mais Ashley ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle n'avait peut être pas tout à fait tort. Après trois autres discussions houleuses entre mère et fille, de nombreux appels téléphoniques et un problème de camion de déménagement, Ashley était de retour à Derry. Elle s'était déniché une maison dans un petit quartier tranquille, à quelques rues du centre ville. En supposant qu'on pouvait appeler ça un centre ville.

Ashley baissa le son de l'autoradio de sa voiture, et augmenta celui de son GPS, dans lequel elle avait entré l'adresse de ce qui serait sa nouvelle maison. Elle y arriva moins de cinq minutes plus tard. Sur le bord de la route était garé une voiture noire, qu'elle supposa être celle de l'agent immobilier. Elle gara sa Ford Fiesta bleue dans l'allée devant le garage, et se hâta en apercevant l'homme en costume qui l'attendait devant la porte d'entrée. Elle lui serra fermement la main, tous les deux échangeant un sourire poli:

\- Bienvenue à Derry, Miss Ingerman. Vous avez fait bonne route?

\- Oui, oui, c'était parfait.

Elle mentait effrontément. Trois jours de route, elle avait été coincée dans des embouteillages monstres dès la quatrième heure, avait roulé pendant cinq heures sous des trombes d'eau le deuxième jour, et le motel dans lequel elle avait séjourné la nuit précédente était d'une hygiène douteuse. Sans compter que les occupants de la chambre voisine semblaient avoir entrepris de repeuplé les Etats-Unis et avaient copulé -bruyamment- pendant des heures (Ashley avait hésité à leur rendre visite pour leur demander ce que prenait monsieur pour tenir aussi longtemps). Mais tout cela était loin de concerner l'agent immobilier devant elle, qui avait l'air pressé de repartir. Il baissa le nez dans son dossier en lui tendant son exemplaire du trousseau de clé:

\- Votre dossier était complet, il me semble... Voici donc vos clés: Porte d'entrée, porte extérieure du garage, porte entre la maison et le garage, ainsi que la porte qui mène à la cave... Le compte est bon.

Il se retourna et ouvrit la porte d'entrée, invitant Ashley à le suivre:

\- Comme convenu, les déménageurs ont installés toutes vos affaires comme vous leur avait demandé. Je devais vous faire part de quelque chose, cependant...

Son ton était devenu grave, comme s'il redoutait de se faire enguirlander par sa cliente:

\- Quel genre de "Quelque chose"? demanda-t-elle d'un ton inquiet.

\- Comme vous le savez, lors de la mort de la propriétaire, tout ses biens étaient restés en place dans la maison. Nous avons essayé de joindre son fils à plusieurs reprises afin qu'il débarrasse tout les biens.

\- Oui vous m'aviez dit que tout serait réglé quand j'arriverais.

L'homme d'affaire se gratta nerveusement l'oreille gauche;

\- Malgré nos tentatives nous n'avons pas réussi à joindre son fils. Nous avons donc transféré les meubles et objets de la plupart des pièces dans un garde meuble dans le centre ville. Nous avons cependant remarqué avec les déménageurs que vous n'utilisiez pas les deux chambres à l'étage, nous les avons donc laissé en l'état.

Ashley grimaça et il ajouta rapidement:

\- Mais vous avez acheté la maison ET les biens qu'elle contenait, libre à vous de les revendre. Il y a un brocanteur sur Costello Avenue, je peux vous donner son numéro.

La jeune femme, déjà épuisée par son voyage, secoua la tête:

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je me débrouillerai...

L'homme hocha la tête, puis observa le salon avant de conclure:

\- Et bien, je vais vous laisser prendre vos marques. Bienvenue à Derry, répéta-t-il.

Et, avant même qu'Ashley n'ai pu lui répondre, il était parti. La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle, laissant échapper un soupir, puis dit à haute voix:

\- Bon. Et ben au boulot.

La nuit était tombée depuis presque une heure lorsqu'elle put enfin se poser sur son canapé, une tasse de café entre les mains. Elle avait passé les dernières heures à décharger sa voiture, ranger les courses qu'elle avait faite dans la dernière grande ville avant Derry -uniquement le nécessaire pour survivre pour le moment- et ranger les affaires laissées en plan par les déménageurs, ne prenant que vingt minutes de pause pour avaler un sandwich. La maison était suffisamment grande pour l'avoir activement occupée tout ce temps. Trois chambres -dont une au rez de chaussée- deux salles de bains -dont une au rez de chaussée, juste à côté de la chambre- un grand salon et une cuisine de taille correcte. Sans compter l'arrière cuisine, le sous sol et le garage. Le tout pour une misère, parce qu'on était à Derry et que personne ne voulait vivre à Derry.

Le regard gris d'Ashley quitta l'écran inintéressant de sa télévision et se posa sur les escaliers. Elle n'avait pas mis un pied à l'étage depuis qu'elle était arrivée. A quoi bon, puisqu'elle avait tout ce dont elle avait besoin en bas. Elle n'avait pas oublié qu'à l'étage reposait les traces d'une vie avant la sienne.

Et Ashley était curieuse.

Elle se leva de son canapé, la tasse de café toujours dans les mains, et monta les marches en bois clair. La tapisserie avait besoin d'être changée, portant encore les marques des cadres qui l'avaient ornée. Ashley s'en occuperait, un jour, éventuellement. Les escaliers se terminaient sur un couloir sombre, sans lumière naturelle. Elle appuya sur l'interrupteur et l'ampoule grésilla, tenta de s'allumer avant de s'éteindre totalement.

\- Génial, grogna la jeune femme.

A tâtons, elle ouvrit la première porte à sa droite et alluma la lumière. Cette fois, l'ampoule resta allumée, et Ashley se retrouva face à son reflet. Elle venait d'entrer dans la deuxième salle de bain. La décoration respirait les années 80, tout comme le reste de la maison, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas trop. Le meuble sous le lavabo était fermé par un petit rideau orné de fleurs roses, d'un gout douteux. Du bout des doigts, elle l'écarta et aperçut des produits d'entretiens divers. Certaines marques avaient été interdites à la vente depuis près de deux décénnies, ce qui fit sourire Ashley. Elle se redressa et ouvrit la porte de l'armoire à pharmacie qui se trouvait sur sa gauche, face à la baignoire. Elle recula d'un pas et souffla entre ses dents:

\- Et ben... C'était la pharmacienne de la ville, ou quoi?

Le meuble était empli de boites de médicaments. Bronchodilatateurs, antidouleurs, corticoides, antibiotiques, antidépresseurs... Peu importe le problème, le médicament était dans cette armoire. Ashley secoua la tête et referma l'armoire en secouant la tête. Alors qu'elle quittait la salle de bains, les mots de sa mère résonnèrent en elle.

_"Tu ne trouveras rien d'autre que la folie des hommes"_

La deuxième pièce semblait être un bureau. Elle l'explora rapidement, découragée par les tas de papiers qui trainaient un peu partout, la plupart des factures de visites médicales ou hospitalières. Elle décida qu'elle ferait un tri dans tout cela le lendemain, après avoir été faire un tour dans le centre pour tenter de se dénicher un petit job.

La dernière ampoule s'alluma sur une chambre d'enfant. Ashley esquissa un sourire et se précisa à haute voix:

\- Adolescent, Ash...

Un lit fait au carré, un bureau bien rangé, sur lequel étaient entassé des devoirs de lycée et quelques figurines de jeu de rôles.

\- Nerd, souffla Ashley en posant sa tasse à moitié vide d'un café presque froid sur le bureau.

Elle observa les photos accrochées au mur juste devant son nez. Des visages souriants, jeunes, pleins de vie et de projets d'avenir. Toujours les mêmes. Une bande de sept gosses, six garçons et une fille.

\- Et ben, on ne se refuse rien, jeune fille, commenta-t-elle.

La chaise de bureau craqua quand elle s'y assit pour mieux observer les photos. Deux des garçons revenaient plus souvent sur les photos. Le premier était un petit brun, pas épais, des cheveux biens rangés sur le côté, comme un enfant modèle. D'apparence plutôt fragile, Ashley se demanda s'il s'agissait du garçon qui avait vécu ici, et à qui devait profiter la pharmacie de la salle de bain. Sur presque toutes les photos, que tout le groupe soit présent ou non, il était à côté d'un autre garçon probablement du même âge. Un peu plus grand que lui et coiffé d'une touffe de boucles sauvages, d'épaisse lunettes sur le nez, il faisait le zouave sur pratiquement toutes les photos.

Ashley s'accouda sur le bureau, appuyant sa tête dans sa main:

\- Vous deux aviez l'air d'être proches...

Elle se demanda où étaient ces gosses maintenant. Etaient-ils toujours amis? Avaient-ils réussi leur vie? Avaient-ils perdu leur si grand sourire qui illuminait toutes leur photos? Sans aucun doute, oui. C'était la conséquence de l'âge adulte. Elle ouvrit nonchalemment le livre d'histoire posé sur le bureau. Sur la page de garde était inscrit un nom, écrit au stylo de la main d'un jeune homme. Ashley releva les yeux sur les photos et soupira:

\- Qu'est ce que tu es devenu, Edward Kaspbrak...?

* * *

Le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus agité.

Ne me détestez pas.


	2. Le Clown

L'air était encore chaud, malgré l'heure avancée de la nuit. Le vent tiède n'arrivait pas à rafraîchir les rues de Derry. Pourtant, sur le pont qui surplombait le canal, Ashley frissonna. Elle regarda autour d'elle d'un air perdu: Comment était-elle arrivée ici? Quelle heure était-il? Elle était au milieu de la route, uniquement vêtue d'un débardeur gris et d'un pantalon de pyjama de la même teinte. Avait-elle eu une crise de somnabulisme? Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis l'enfance, mais peut être que son retour à Derry l'avait suffisamment chamboulée pour en déclencher une nouvelle. Elle fit quelques pas, pieds nus, sur la route, en direction de sa maison. Elle avait presque quitté le pont lorsqu'elle l'entendit.

Un _rire_.

Elle jeta un oeil par dessus son épaule, mais personne n'était là. Le rire résonna une nouvelle fois et Ashley sentit son coeur s'accélérer. Elle fit demi tour et retourna, lentement, jusqu'au milieu du pont. Le rire résonna, la voix se faisant de plus en plus grave, et de plus en plus forte, comme si elle englobait Derry toute entière. Ashley sentit la peur se glisser dans ses veines, et les frissons qui la secouaient n'était pas dû au froid. Le rire stoppa net, aussi brusquement qu'il était apparu. Les seuls sons qui persistaient étaient le grondement de l'eau sous le pont, et la respiration désordonnée d'Ashley.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel? souffla-t-elle.

Elle allait repartir, quand une autre voix, de l'autre côté de la route, près du garde corps, l'en empêcha.

\- Tu aurais dû me retenir, Ash.

Ashley souffla un juron avant de se retourner. Elle connaissait cette voix, elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment oubliée.

\- Papa...?

\- Ash, tu aurais dû me demander de rester à la maison.

\- Papa.

Ses jambes avancèrent d'elles même vers l'homme qui semblait prêt à enjamber la barrière;

\- J'avais six ans, papa...

Les épaules de l'homme tremblaient, comme s'il était en train de pleurer:

\- Tu étais la seule chose qui me donnait envie de vivre.

Ashley sentit les larmes lui échapper et dévaler ses joues

\- Tu ne... Tu ne peux pas... Papa... Ce n'était pas ma faute.

Il se retourna vers elle, et le visage de l'homme n'était pas celui de son père. C'était celui d'un clown, au sourire de sang, et au regard jaune comme les flammes de l'enfer. Il attrappa Ashley par les épaules, et hurla alors que ses dents devenaient des pointes aiguisées:

\- TU AURAIS DU ME RETENIR!

**youllfloattoo**

Ashley s'éveilla d'un bond, assise dans son lit. Son cœur battait la chamade et son débardeur lui collait à la peau, humidifié par sa sueur. Elle se déméla de ses couvertures et tendit une main tremblante vers sa table de chevet afin d'allumer la lumière. Quand la faible lueur éclaira sa chambre, elle sentit petit à petit la peur quitter son corps. Elle était chez elle, pas sur le pont. Tout cela n'était qu'un stupide cauchemar. Elle passa une main encore tremblante sur son visage en jurant. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait de cauchemars. Cela ne lui manquait pas du tout.

Elle se leva, les jambes flageollantes, et quitta la chambre pour gagner la cuisine, prenant bien soin d'allumer toutes les lumières au passage. Elle se servit un verre d'eau, puis s'appuya contre son plan de travail en jetant un oeil à l'horloge au mur: Quatre heures du matin. Revenir à Derry réveillait de vieux souvenirs en elle, et c'était sans aucun doute à cause de ça qu'elle faisait des cauchemars. Mais pourquoi le clown? Ashley secoua la tête, regrettant subitement d'être revenue dans le Maine.

Un bruit grave et puissant, comme un violent coup contre un mur, résonna dans la maison, lui faisant lâcher son verre sur le sol. Il se brisa en même temps que la peur, qui avait fini par la quitter, faisait son grand retour et s'installait au creux de son estomac. Le bruit se répéta, et cette fois ne s'arrêta pas. L'adrénaline se précipita dans ses veines, jusqu'à son coeur, et la fit agir sans réfléchir. Elle se retourna pour ouvrir un tiroir et en sortit son plus gros couteau de cuisine, avant de monter les escaliers quatre à quatre. Elle ignora la petite voix terrifiée à l'arrière de son crâne, qui lui criait qu'elle courait se faire tuer, qu'il y avait quelqu'un là haut, qu'elle n'était pas seule, et que c'était particulièrement dangereux de courir avec un couteau dans les mains. Elle ne prit pas la peine d'essayer d'allumer la lumière du couloir, elle se souvenait parfaitement que l'ampoule avait grillé, et entra directement dans la pièce d'où venait le bruit: la chambre d'Edward Kaspbrak. Elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, pétrifiée par le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. La chambre était sens dessus-dessous, des messages étaient inscrits sur le papier peint démodé, rouge sombre, humides, ruisselants, ne laissant aucun doute: ils étaient écrits avec du sang.

_Ça revient toujours_

_Ratés_

_Jusqu'au dernier_

Des tremblements secouèrent de nouveau le corps d'Ashley et elle lâcha le couteau, qui se planta directement dans le parquet ("A quelques centimètres de ton pied!" hurla la voix à l'arrière de sa tête). Un gloussement sordide lui fit détourner les yeux des messages au mur pour regarder à sa droite.

_Le clown_

Il était accroupi sur le bureau, les photos des enfants dans les mains, le regard dément. Il engloutit le paquet de photos et ricana en sautillant sur le bureau. En une fraction de secondes, il bondit sur le sol et se retrouva face à Ashley, son visage à quelques centimètres de la jeune femme. Il sourit, un sourire maniaque, bavant sur le sol comme un vulgaire chien. Il pouffa une nouvelle fois, puis son sourire s'effaça. Ashley était terrorisée, paralysée. Le clown posa une main sur son épaule et elle fut prise d'un violent vertige. La seule chose dont elle eu conscience avant que le monde ne s'efface fut la voix caverneuse qui lui donna des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale:

\- _Beep Beep, les Ratés_.

**youllfloattoo**

Le soleil était levé lorsqu'Ashley ouvrit les yeux. Elle grogna, encore engourdie par le sommeil, et saisit son oreiller pour recouvrir son visage. La jeune femme se détendit, glissant de nouveau vers un repos bien mérité, quand les souvenirs des événements de la nuit la submergèrent. Elle se redressa rapidement, ses yeux gris scannant frénétiquement la pièce. Elle était toujours dans la chambre d'Edward, allongée sur le lit de l'adolescent. Mais rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire. Pas de désordre, pas de sang. Pas de clown. Tout était tel qu'elle l'avait laissé la veille. Sa tasse de café était toujours sur le bureau, à l'endroit où son esprit avait imaginé le clown. Ashley passa une main sur son visage, maudissant son imagination trop débordante. La maison était silencieuse, et elle pouvait entendre les rires des enfants qui jouaient dans la rue. Elle devait sortir d'ici.

Ashley se leva rapidement et saisit sa tasse sur le bureau avant de s'arrêter net. Devant elle, devant la porte ouverte, planté dans le parquet. Le couteau de la veille.

Elle se retourna pour jeter un regard nerveux dans la pièce, puis saisit le couteau avant de dévaler les escaliers. Elle se promit de ne plus mettre un pied dans cette chambre.

* * *

J'ai longtemps hésité pour la fin de ce chapitre. J'ai préféré au final faire plus court et vous poster quelque chose aujourd'hui.

Reddie's coming


	3. Neibolt

Il n'était pas encore 10h, et Ashley était assise sur un des bancs de Strawford Park, parcourant les pages du journal qu'elle venait d'acheter. Les nouvelles l'intéressaient peu, elles étaient de toute façon d'une importance toute relative: le voyage scolaire des élèves du collège, le tournoi de belote du club des anciens... Ce qui l'intéressait surtout, c'était les annonces. Elle cherchait un job, n'importe quoi qui pouvait lui permettre de payer son prêt, et de rester à Derry. Malheureusement pour elle, il n'y avait que des annonces immobilières, des chatons à donner, et une enfant disparue. Ashley replia le journal en soupirant, et le glissa dans la poubelle à côté du banc. Elle se mordit la lèvre, observant la vie dans le petit parc. Un homme promenait son chien en sifflant -un tout petit chien, un loulou de Poméranie. Elle les suivit du regard pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à hauteur du panneau indiquant le nom de la rue, juste devant la grille d'entrée du parc.

_Costello Avenue_

Il y avait un brocanteur sur Costello Avenue, c'est ce qu'avait dit le type de l'agence immobilière. Ashley secoua la tête et se leva, quittant le parc pour rejoindre la route. Elle n'eut à faire que quelques mètres avant de se retrouver face à une vitrine encombrée d'objets vieillots, avec plus ou moins de valeur. Au dessus de la porte était inscrit, d'une peinture écaillée, mal vieillie: "Second Hand Rose" . Ashley haussa les épaules et poussa la porte vitrée, faisant tinter la cloche qui y était fixée. Un homme qui avait facilement deux fois son âge était assis derrière le comptoir, une casquette vissée sur la tête et le nez plongé dans un livre. Il demanda, sans même lever les yeux vers elle:

\- Je peux vous aider?

Ashley esquissa un sourire et s'approcha du comptoir pour s'y accouder. Elle jeta un regard à la couverture du livre qu'il lisait, et commenta:

\- "_New Kid_"...? Vous aimez Bill Denbrough?

Le vieil homme haussa un sourcil et ferma le livre, non sans y glisser une carte de visite en guise de marque page:

\- Pas spécialement. Ses fins ne sont pas terribles. J'attend de voir ce que donne ce livre là.  
\- Pourtant vous le lisez? La fierté de savoir qu'il vient de Derry... Ma mère est comme vous.

Ashley leva les yeux au ciel et continua:

\- Je peux vous dire que quand elle lisait "_Attic Room_", je l'ai entendue me rabâcher sans fin à quel point les Denbrough étaient une famille si gentille qui n'hésitaient pas une seule seconde à dépanner leurs chers voisins.

L'homme inclina la tête, visiblement curieux:

\- Vous habitez Witcham street?  
\- J'y ai grandi. Plus ou moins.

Il jeta un regard au livre posé devant lui, puis leva une nouvelle fois ses yeux clairs, cachés derrière d'épaisses lunettes rondes, pour la regarder.

\- Et, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous?

Ashley se redressa et croisa les bras:

\- Je suis revenue hier à Derry, et je me demandais, peut être que vous auriez besoin d'aide... Vous savez, pour tenir la boutique. Je veux dire, vous êtes un homme âgé, vous avez sans doute tenu cette boutique toute votre vie, vous êtes fatigué, vous voulez profiter de la vie. Pour ça il faudrait que vous puissiez vous reposer sur quelqu'un de plus jeune... Qui aurait déjà tenu un magasin pendant presque deux ans, comme une librairie, par exemple... Ça pourrait vous permettre de prendre des pauses plus longues... De venir plus tard le matin, ou de partir plus tôt le soir. Et pour peu que cette jeune personne soit volontaire, vous pourriez même prendre vos samedis.

Le vieil homme tenta en vain de retenir son sourire amusé.

\- Comment tu as dit que tu t'appelais?  
\- Ashley Ingerman.

Il s'adossa contre sa chaise et remonta ses lunettes du bout de l'index:

\- Enchanté, Ashley Ingerman... Richard Bachman. Sois là samedi. A l'ouverture. 9h.

La jeune femme lui sourit franchement et lui serra la main, avant de le remercier chaleureusement. Il ajouta d'un ton moqueur, alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte pour partir:

\- Et si tu me reparle encore de Denbrough, je te vire.

La porte de la petite boutique se referma sur son rire, alors qu'Ashley secouait la tête, amusée. Elle descendit la rue d'un pas joyeux, et jeta un regard à sa montre. Dix heures à peine passées et elle avait déjà déniché un travail. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle retourne dans la maison. Pas tout de suite.  
Elle jugea qu'elle était mieux dehors, surtout par ce magnifique temps d'été, et décida de faire un tour de la ville à pieds, pendant quelques heures. Derry ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup changé, et les souvenirs lui revenaient au fur et à mesure qu'elle arpentait ses rues.

En passant devant l'école, Ashley se rappela du petit groupe de brutes qui avait frappé le seul enfant noir de toute la ville. Lorsqu'elle traversa la rue devant la synagogue, elle se rappela des après midis où ses parents l'avaient forcée à écouter les paroles du Rabbin Uris. Elle ne baissa pas les yeux sur la bouche d'égout devant laquelle avait été aperçu le petit George Denbrough pour la dernière fois, et elle ne jeta qu'un rapide regard sur la maison qu'elle avait habité pendant six ans. Les souvenirs lui revenaient, et elle avait soigneusement évité le pont au dessus du canal. Il était des choses qu'elle préférait oublier.

Ses jambes l'emmenèrent, sans qu'elle n'y prête vraiment attention, à la sortie de la ville, prêt du dépôt ferroviaire. Elle s'arrêta en observant les rails, désormais vides de tous trains, et se décida à faire demi tour. Il n'y avait plus rien à voir après ça. Rien d'autre que les friches mortes. Elle remonta Neibolt Street, et grimaça en apercevant la maison abandonnée qui se tenait toujours là. Ashley secoua la tête: plus de trente ans, et ce taudis tenait encore debout. Elle sentit son estomac se nouer à la simple vue de la bâtisse. On disait à l'époque qu'elle servait de squat aux junkies de la ville. Les enfants, eux, la disaient hantée. En tout cas, elle ne lui avait jamais inspirée confiance. C'était sans doute le cas pour tout le monde. Ashley retint un frisson puis secoua la tête, continuant son chemin.

Elle n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'elle s'arrêta net, se retournant d'un coup sec vers la maison. Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa cage thoracique, et son souffle devint désordonné. Elle fronça les sourcils et revint sur ses pas, faisant face à la vieille demeure. Elle tenta de calmer son souffle, de faire moins de bruit, et tendit l'oreille. Elle perçut le chant des oiseaux, la danse des arbres et du vent, mais rien d'autre. Son cœur ralentit la cadence, alors qu'elle tentait de se résonner. Ce qu'elle avait entendu était probablement un animal. Un chien, ou même un renard. Il devait y avoir beaucoup de renards dans la région. Elle secoua la tête, se maudissant de devenir aussi paranoïaque.

_\- A L'AIDE!_

Le cri avait été clair et plus puissant, cette fois. Ashley fut tellement surprise qu'elle sursauta, reculant de quelques pas, trébucha, et se retrouva assise sur le béton. Elle jura entre ses dents et se releva rapidement, trottinant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Elle poussa le pan de bois, qui s'ouvrit dans un sinistre grincement. L'intérieur de la maison était plongé dans l'obscurité, la poussière et les toiles d'araignée. Il y régnait une vague odeur de moisissure. Ashley secoua la tête et murmura:

\- Il est hors de question que je rentre là dedans...

Ses mots résonnèrent contre les murs de la maison, s'élevant jusqu'aux étages.

\- Il- Il y a quelqu'un..?!

La jeune femme grimaça. La voix était masculine, mais visiblement à bout de souffle et remplie d'espoir. Elle serra les dents et grogna avant de demander:

\- Vous êtes vraiment là dedans?  
\- Putain. Dieu merci. Dieu merci...

Elle passa une main nerveuse sur son visage. Elle n'avait aucune envie de pénétrer dans la maison du 29 Neibolt Street, mais de toute évidence, il y avait un homme à l'étage. Il semblait mal en point. Et il l'avait entendue. Elle souffla bruyamment par la bouche avant d'entrer. La porte se referma doucement derrière elle, et elle laissa la chaleur et le soleil estival dehors, laissant place aux frissons de peur qui relevaient les poils de ses avants bras.

\- Au premier étage... Au premier...  
\- D'accord, d'accord, souffla Ashley. J'arrive. Calmez vous.

Elle ne savait pas exactement à qui elle demandait de se calmer. L'homme ou elle. Ashley monta les escaliers lentement, sans vraiment savoir comment elle faisait, ni même comment elle tenait encore debout, tant ses jambes tremblaient sous l'effet de la peur. Son cœur frappait violemment contre ses côtes, et elle était à peu près sûre qu'on pouvait l'entendre jusque dans la carrière. Les marches grinçaient sous son poids et elle crut une seconde que la maison entière s'effondrerait avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'atteindre le palier.

Ashley arriva enfin au premier étage, s'arrêtant sur la dernière marche. Elle tendit l'oreille, certaine de ne pouvoir entendre que son cœur emballé et son souffle erratique. Pourtant, elle perçut un gémissement empli de douleur, derrière une porte au fond du couloir. Cette fois ci, Ashley n'hésita pas, et se dirigea rapidement vers la pièce. Elle ouvrit la porte avec plus de force qu'elle ne l'avait prévu, le pan de bois frappant violemment le mur, faisant sursauter l'homme au sol en face d'elle. Il grimaça, portant la main à son torse. La jeune femme eut le temps d'apercevoir le sang, et la plaie dont il venait, et elle se précipita vers lui, s'agenouillant auprès de lui:

\- _Merdemerdemerdemerde_... souffla-t-elle, ses mains tremblantes hésitant au dessus de la blessure de l'homme.

Il ferma les yeux et souffla rapidement, comme si sa vie dépendait de l'information qu'il allait lui donner:

\- Les... Les Ratés. Vous devez... Les contacter.  
\- Quoi?  
\- Appelez... Les Ratés... Et- Et Richie. Tozier.

Ashley secoua la tête, attrapant son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son jean:

\- Je vais d'abord appeler les secours. On verra plus tard pour Richie Tozier.

Elle contacta rapidement le 911, répondant aux questions de l'opérateur d'une voix tremblante, pendant que sa main droite appuyait fermement sur la plaie. Elle frissonna en sentant le sang lui couler entre les doigts, consciente que si les secours de se dépêchaient pas, l'inconnu allait lui mourir entre les mains. L'opérateur lui donna l'autorisation de raccrocher, et elle posa rapidement son téléphone par terre pour secouer l'épaule de l'homme, dont les paupières commençaient à se fermer:

\- Hey! Hey, hey, ne vous endormez pas. Les secours arrivent, restez vivant jusque là... Après- quand vous serez à l'hôpital, j'appellerais Richie.

Il rouvrit les yeux en se redressant légèrement, et cracha du sang. Ashley grimaça:

\- Mec, c'est pas très joli...  
\- Sans déconner, répondit-il en lui jetant un regard noir.

Elle pouvait déjà entendre les sirènes de l'ambulance. Dieu merci, Derry était une petite ville. Elle récupéra son téléphone et saisit l'homme par le bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? grogna-t-il, à peine audible.  
\- Il faut que je te sorte de là...

Elle passa son bras autour de ses épaules, lui arrachant un gémissement, et poussa sur ses jambes pour les faire se lever tout les deux. Il suivit le mouvement en gémissant, s'appuyant sur Ashley, mais elle sentait qu'il faisait un effort colossal pour ne pas reposer entièrement sur elle. La jeune femme serra les dents et le traîna jusqu'en bas des escaliers -et comment ils étaient descendus sans s'écrouler restait un mystère, et ils sortirent de la maison au moment même où l'ambulance s'arrêtait sur le trottoir. Les genoux de l'homme cédèrent et Ashley ne put retenir son poids mais elle ralentit sa chute, l'aidant à s'asseoir sur le chemin poussiéreux devant la maison.  
Un médecin s'agenouilla près d'eux, ouvrant rapidement sa mallette, et poussant Ashley sans ménagement.

La jeune femme se trouva debout derrière l'équipe soignante, les observant s'occuper au mieux de la victime -victime de quoi?- d'un air hagard. La femme de l'équipe se releva et retira ses gants, pendant que ses collègues posaient une perfusion au bras de l'home blessé. La soignante s'approcha d'Ashley et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule:

\- Vous êtes de la famille?

Ashley secoua la tête, oubliant d'utiliser ses cordes vocales pendant une seconde. Lorsqu'elle se mit à parler, sa voix était cassée, sa gorge serrée par l'adrénaline qui quittait son corps:

\- Non... Je l'ai trouvé... Je passais dans la rue et je l'ai entendu crier...

La soignante hocha la tête, compréhensive.

\- Mes collègues sont en train de le sédater, pour lui éviter de souffrir. Est-ce qu'il vous a donné son nom?

Ashley ferma les yeux, se maudissant intérieurement:

\- Non. Je ne lui ai pas demandé...  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait. Le principal, c'était de lui sauver la vie. L'identité viendra plus tard.

Les trois hommes installèrent leur victime sur un brancard et le plus âgé se tourna vers elles:

\- Casey, on décolle.

La soignante hocha la tête et demanda:

\- Vous voulez venir avec nous?

Ashley baissa les yeux sur ses mains tremblantes, couvertes de sang. Ses jambes étaient comme du coton, et son estomac lui donnait l'impression d'avoir été retourné comme un gant. Elle exhala un souffle vacillant et ferma les yeux un instant, un frisson lui remontant la colonne vertébrale.

_Beep Beep, Eddie_

Ashley se retourna d'un bond. Le clown. C'était la voix du clown de ses rêves, juste au creux de son oreille. Mais il n'y avait rien, et ses yeux humides ne trouvèrent que la rue déserte. L'ambulancière tenta de reprendre son attention:

\- Madame...?

Ashley se retourna vers elle et répondit, sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir:

\- Oui. Je viens avec lui.

**youllfloattoo**

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait là. Assise sur une chaise inconfortable, un gobelet de café vide entre ses mains encore tremblantes. Elle s'était lavé les mains un nombre incalculable de fois, mais du sang séché restait indélogeable sous ses ongles. L'homme qu'elle avait trouvé était allongé dans le lit en face d'elle, relié à des machines et des poches de solutions médicamenteuses. John Doe. C'est ce qu'ils avaient marqué dans le dossier, à défaut d'autre chose. Ils avaient aussi pris le nom et le numéro de téléphone d'Ashley pour remplir la case "Personne à prévenir". A défaut d'autre chose.  
Ils étaient entrés aux urgences, il était passé au bloc opératoire, elle avait patienté en salle de réveil, et maintenant, la nuit tombait sur le Maine et elle était là, assise sur une chaise miteuse devant le lit d'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, dans le service de soins intensifs de l'hôpital de Derry.

_Bienvenue à Derry_

Stupide castor.

La fatigue commençait à prendre ses quartiers dans le corps d'Ashley, mais elle ne voulait pas partir. Pas tout de suite. Elle savait que l'homme n'allait pas se réveiller tout de suite, les médecins le gardaient encore un peu sous sédation, le temps que son état se stabilise. Elle voulait surtout éviter de rentrer. Elle redoutait les cauchemars, elle redoutait le clown.

Ashley jeta le gobelet dans la poubelle à ses pieds et rapprocha la chaise du lit, faisant racler les pieds en métal sur le lino verdâtre. Elle s'accouda sur le matelas, à hauteur du coude de John Doe, et posa la tête dans sa main en soupirant:

\- Je ne suis revenue à Derry que depuis 24h, et nous voilà là...

Elle se mordit la lèvre avant de continuer:

\- Je m'appelle Ashley. J'ai grandit à Derry. Enfin... Jusqu'à mes six ans.

Elle ignorait s'il pouvait l'entendre. Mais elle préférait mille fois l'écho de sa voix tremblante au silence écrasant. Alors elle lui raconta. Comment elle était partie de Derry et pourquoi elle y était revenue. Ce dont elle se souvenait. Elle ne lui parla pas du clown. En revanche, elle mentionna les cauchemars. Lui, il restait immobile, victime impuissante du flot de ses paroles. Après de longues minutes de ce monologue, Ashley se laissa retomber en arrière contre le dossier de sa chaise:

\- Tout ça pour ça...

Elle secoua la tête, et les paroles de l'homme lui revinrent en mémoire.

_Les Ratés._

Puis la voix du clown

_Beep Beep, Les Ratés_  
_Beep Beep, Eddie_

Ashley refusa de repenser au clown.

_Et Richie Tozier_

Elle fronça les sourcils et se redressa légèrement:

\- Richie Tozier...?

Et, à cet instant, elle jura qu'elle le vit bouger. Son John Doe avait froncé les sourcils, comme si le nom de cette connaissance était venu le chercher jusque dans les limbes du sédatif. Ashley s'appuya de nouveau contre le lit, animée de nouvelles émotions. La curiosité. L'espoir, aussi. Celui de retrouver l'identité de l'homme endormi devant elle.

\- Tozier, hm...? Je le retrouverais. Je vais le retrouver, et je vais le contacter.

Elle se leva, faisant grincer la chaise, et termina avant de sortir de la pièce:

\- Et je le ramène ici.


End file.
